


So Domestic

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Old Soul [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was commissioned on Tumblr by Tammy.





	So Domestic

Lying on her back, Tammy stretched and tried to convince herself to get out of bed. It was the first morning back at the bunker after a semi-rough hunt. Each of them had slept in their own rooms, wanting the chance to relax, stretch out, and have some alone time. It was a ritual of sorts for the three of them.

They would return to the bunker, eat whatever meal was next together, and then go their own ways. They would shower, relax, and spend the night doing whatever they wanted. After traveling together, and bunking (many times all sharing a room), getting some quiet time was welcome. It gave them each a bit of time to recharge, which was very much needed.

Hearing a knock on the door, Tammy yawned and sat up on her elbows. “Yes?” She answered.

Sam chuckled as he stuck his head in. “Was gonna make a breakfast run. What would you like, babe?” He asked.

“Let me guess, Dean didn’t refill the kitchen again?” She joked, getting up.

“Well, he did. Before our hunt marathon a few weeks back. He’s currently tackling the fridge.” He smirked. “Might want to get in there to see how hysterical it is. Face mask and gloves.”

That made her grin. “Oh, that’s great. I keep telling him to get frozen foods, but noooooo.” She grabbed a pair of lounge pants to pull on. “And how about a bagel and cream cheese? Nothing hard.” She glanced over at Sam, who was now standing just inside her door. “And coffee, of course.”

Sam held his arms open, wrapping them around Tammy as she moved into them. “No problem.” He kissed the top of her head. “You sure you don’t want anything else, too?” He asked, more than happy to get whatever she wanted.

She looked up at him, nearly a foot height difference between them. “I’ll be fine with just that.” Tammy got up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly as he leaned down. “Now go get food so I can go laugh at your brother.” She joked.

“Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled, nodding.

* * *

Tammy bit her lip, peeking into the kitchen, trying not to giggle at the sight of Dean cleaning. He was wearing his ‘old man robe’ as she called it, a face mask, latex gloves that were normally used for washing dishes, and a pair of slippers. When she heard him make a disgusted noise, she couldn’t hold her giggle back anymore, making him look over at her. “I’m sorry, but this is one of the funniest things I’ve seen you do…or wear…I should say.” She walked in. “Do you want some help?” Tammy offered.

Dean pulled his facemask up, smiling. “Nah, I’m almost done, sweetheart.” He assured you. “I’m guessing Sammy already told you he’s making a breakfast run?” When you nodded, he chuckled. “Yeah, I had come down to make a nice breakfast when I was met with…that…” He motioned to the open fridge behind him.

“I keep telling you to-”

“Buy more frozen foods. Yeah, yeah.” He sighed. “I think that may have sunk in this time.” Dean told her. “I’ll make a grocery run around lunch.”

Walking over, she pecked his cheek. “Good, and get everything to make those burgers I love so much.” She grinned. “You know, to make up for me missing a Dean Winchester breakfast.” Tammy added, making his face light up. She knew he always liked hearing how much she liked his cooking, and made sure to remind him often. “And maybe watch a movie after? All three of us?” She suggested, looking hopeful.

Dean nodded, kissing her forehead. “I think that can be arranged. You want to go with me on the grocery run?” He asked.

“I’m on laundry duty today.” She scrunched her nose, making him laugh. “I’d like to get that out of the way at least.” They rotated bunker chores, never wanting to stick the same person with the same job. They changed as needed, and it had worked out pretty well until then. “And I’m hoping that you didn’t skimp when it was your turn, mister.” Tammy teased him, poking his side. He was on laundry before her, and he’d been known to do as little as possible at times.

He smirked at her. “You love me either way, sweetheart.” He said proudly.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. “Damn straight, Winchester. You boys are stuck with me.” She grinned. “But, I’ll let you get back to that science experiment we call a fridge. I’m gonna shower before Sammy gets back with food.”

“Without a proper kiss good morning?” He gasped. “I’ve been robbed.” Dean pouted.

Getting up on her toes, she met him in the middle for a sweet kiss. “Better?” She teased him lightly. When he nodded, she pecked his lips again. “Alright, I’ll be back soon.” She told him before turning to head back out the kitchen door.

As she reached it, he licked his lips, watching her. “Use that body wash I like?” He asked. “The brown sugar one I got you for Christmas?”

“Sure thing.” She agreed, smiling over her shoulder at him.

* * *

Sam was just pulling everything from the bags when Tammy walked in, smiling over at her. “Heard you talked Dean into burgers for dinner?” He chuckled, pushing her food towards her.

“Not like there was much convincing involved.” She pointed out. “Man loves his burgers.”

“Not as much as I love you, sweetheart.” Dean chimed in as he entered the room. As he passed where you sat, he kissed the top of her head softly. “You smell so good.” He sighed contently, making her blush lightly.

The three of them ate happily, chatting about this and that, enjoying the bit of down time they had. They never knew if a hunt would come up, or if another threat to the world would emerge.


End file.
